supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hattons Family 2033 Christmas
Time to Go to Grandma Hilary and Grandpa Tom's House Packing Things Cassie: "Children, we're getting ready to go to your grandparents' house. So let's pack our things." Timothy: "Aw, how come Laila doesn't get to celebrate Christmas with us?" Cassie: "Because she is a Muslim." At Grandma's House Mulan: "I can't wait to see Cousin Jurgen tomorrow!" Mi-Yung: "Me too, Mulan." Christmas Eve Christmas Eve Morning Jurgen and his parents Bill and Shannon arrive Jurgen: "Guten tag, Aunt Cassie." Cassie: "Guten tag to you, Jurgen." Christmas Eve Dinner Christmas Day Christmas Breakfast Christmas Dinner the table, there is Cabernet Sauvignon, spinach-Parmesan soufflés and mustard-seed-crusted prime rib roast with Dijon créme fraîche and roasted balsamic onions Time to Open Presents and Look in Stockings Nicole: "The Hattons Family kids and their 14-year-old adoptive cousin from Germany named Jurgen all went down the stairs to open their presents and look in their stockings." Cassie: "Children, wake up! It's Christmas!" Hugo: "Si! It's gonna be great!" Kim: "Yeah! Hooray!" looks in her stocking Mi-Ying: "Perfume, Violet Lily Sky travel shower gel, Stress Relief - Eucalyptus Spearmint body hair soap, French Lavendar & Honey body lotion, Japanese Cherry Blossom garden sugar scrub, Malibu Beach pedicure foot cream, Hawaii Passionfruit Kiss Fragrance mist, Warm Vanilla Sugar triple moisture body cream, a green shower sponge, White Citrus luxury bubble bath, a watch, jewelry, a Kick-A** DVD, and a silver bracelet!" opens her presents Mi-Yung: "Ooh, peppermints, Coconut Limb Breeze shower gel, fruit necklace, a snow globe, a Wii U, Mad About You Eau de Toilette, an iPod Touch, and more jewelry!" looks into his stocking Kwang-Sun: "OMG! COAL?!" also finds a note saying in Korean "Kwang-Sun, you have been bad this year. You starved yourself, swore, hurt yourself and others around you, you also refused to let paramedics help you when you passed out from hunger in a school choir. You need help. Better luck next year. Signed, Santa" in cursive Kwang-Sun: "Crap." looks in his stocking Sam: "Horror movie DVDs, candy, Chucky: The Killer DVD collection, Child's Play DVD, a leprechaun figurine, a gift card to Red Robin, a gift card to In N' Out Burger and a Curse of Chucky (Unrated) Blu-Ray." opens his presents Sam: "More horror movies, horror novels and The Dark Knight Trilogy boxed set!" looks in her stocking to find Dani: "Yay!!!!." opens her presents to find Dani: "Yay, yay, yay!" looks in her stocking Mulan: "COOL! I got some fortune cookies, some keychains and new ballet slippers!" opens her presents Mulan: "WOW! AWESOME! I got How To Write Chinese Characters book, a Bart Simpson plush, baton twirls, an Iron Man 3 Blu-Ray and a Homer Simpson plush." opens his presents Mario: "I got a stationery set, a Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa Blu-Ray, Amazon echo spot, a new ipad, a Bad Santa: Unrated Director's Cut Blu-Ray, a Bad Teacher: Unrated Version Blu-Ray." looks in his stocking Mario: "An orange, a desktop calendar, a pocket knife, pens, pencils, erasers, a $2 Bill, a wheat penny, beef jerky, dollar coins, pretty stones, a tiny hole puncher, potpourri and highlighters." looks in her stocking Sami: "Gosh, I only got coal, mate..." finds a note from Santa saying "Sami, you have been anything but good this year. You got kicked out of 4 schools, tortured your mother, hurt your siblings, wrote very bad words and beat up the neighborhood kids. Signed, Santa" in cursive Sami: "Crikey, this sucks..." Jurgen looks in his stocking Cousin Jurgen: "Ja! I got gummy bears, pretzels, a map of Germany and Family Guy DVDs! Danke, Santa!" Jurgen opens his presents Cousin Jurgen: "I got a Night Vision Camcorder, a new sled, A Christmas Story DVD!" looks in her stocking Anna: "" (Translation: "A Lexigo game, a pair of tickets to the Ke$ha concert, a pack of gum, peppermint park, some candy canes and some Disney pins!") opens her presents Anna: "" (Translation: "My goodness, I got a lovely gift basket! It has fresh fruit, real maple syrup, cheese, crackers, jam and a jar of olives! I even got a teapot and Pyrex baking dishes!") looks in her stocking Rosa: "Oh no, I only got coal..." finds a note from Santa saying in Spanish "Rosa, you were so bad this year. You hurt your siblings, got in fights with other kids, tormented your mommy, said very bad words. Signed, Papá Noel" in cursive Rosa: "Oh, dear..." looks in his stocking Yoshi: "Hai! I got a Squirtle plush, a red envelope of money, Pokemon trading cards, a Nintendo 2DS XL, a Pokémon Ultra Moon game, Pocky Sticks, and Pokémon DVDs!" opens his presents Yoshi: "A Pokémon Y game, Pokemon X game, Pokémon Pokédex training kits, a Dratini plush, a Mime Jr. Plush, Pokémon Alpha Sapphire game, a Chespin plush, Pokémon Energy Battle Arena, Pokemon 4-figure gift set, Pokémon Spring 2018 Tin, Pokemon figure 2-pack Chespin vs. Wobbuffet, Pokémon Spring 2013 Tin, Pokémon Pokéball figure carrying case, Pokémon Black and White Deluxe Figures, Pokémon Omega Ruby game, Plush Pikachu backpack, Pokémon Sneak-Peak tin, Pokémon Trainer's Choice Catch N Return Poké Balls, Pokemon Let's Go Eevee, Nintendo Switch, a yukata for summer, Pokemon Evolution 3-packs, Pokémon transforming Pokéball plush, Shadow Lugia plush, Pokémon Clip N Carry Pokéballs, Pokémon Gadget case, Pokémon mini sticker book, Pokémon CD soundtrack, Pokémon remote controlled training figure, Pokémon Black and White Attack starter set, and Pokémon 3 the Original Soundtrack CD!" looks in her stocking Hanako: "Beethoven's Christmas Adventure DVD, a few Pocky sticks and a red envelope full of money!" opens her presents Hanako: "Yay! Sonic Christmas Blast DVD, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? DVD, a blue kimono and a jade necklace!" looks in his stocking Timothy: "I GOT COAL! I SHALL GET YOUR REVENGE, FATHER CHRISTMAS!" finds a note from Santa saying "Timothy, you have been a naughty boy this year. You tortured your mommy, beat up your classmates in school, terrorized the new neighbors' kid and even wrote very bad words. Signed, Santa" in cursive Timothy: "This is the worst Christmas ever." looks in his stocking Hugo: "Whoa, I got candy canes, some bubble gum, some peppermint bark, Shrek the Halls DVD!" opens his presents Hugo: "Cool, I got a Nintendo 2DS XL, an electric guitar, an Amazon echo dot, and a Spider-Man 2 DVD!" looks in her stocking Katie: "Mommy, I got Garlands the Mouse TY beanie baby, some candy canes, some candy, The Swan Princess Christmas DVD, a Pinkie Pie plush, My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas DVD, and PB&J Otter DVDs!" opens her presents Katie: "Mommy, guess what? I got the Alpine the polar bear TY beanie baby, Barbie in the Nutcracker DVD, Chiller the Snowman TY beanie baby, Barbie: A Perfect Christmas DVD, and Strawberry Shortcake: A Berry Merry Christmas DVD!" opens her presents Kim: "Look, I got a Brainy Smurf bean bag plush, a Clumsy Smurf bean bag plush, a Smurfette plush doll, a Smurfette nightgown, a The Smurfs Race to the Village board game, The Smurfs Movie Smurfette Smurfalicious poster print and a Smurfs hat!" looks in her stocking Kim: "Yay, I got a Grouchy Smurf bean bag plush, The Smurfs Christmas Carol DVD, The Smurfs movie DVD, The Smurfs DVDs, The Smurfs 2 Blu Ray!" looks in his stocking Eddie: "Hooray, I got a Target gift card, a paint set, a Crayola crayon box, and a moose plush!" opens his presents Eddie: "Wow! I got a beaver plush, a hockey stick and puck, a Toronto Blue Jays t-shirt, and a Skyball!" Category:Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 6 Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts